


Like Home

by Hollie47



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz share a moment of comfort.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 36





	Like Home

Sitting on the cold, hard, concrete floor of the church, Yaz looked around and felt an overwhelming desire to cry. It was dark outside, rain was pouring from the sky, hitting the fragile glass windows with sharp taps. Small groups of people huddled around together, their cheeks stained with tears as they held their children close to them. The Doctor was busy trying to help get some warmth into the small building by fixing the heater so they all wouldn’t freeze. A few scarce torches lit the room, the small fires providing the only lighting.

They had arrived in the TARDIS a few hours ago to see an ancient moon festival; instead they ended up caught in the middle of the town flooding as heavy rainfall came down on top of them which went between pelting down and throwing hail stones at them. The Doctor, being her usual self, quickly took charge of the situation and guided anyone she could see up the hill and to the old church which sat atop.

Hearing The Doctor cheer in triumph, Yaz could see that they finally got the oil heating to kick in. The smell of the old oil heating up began to drift through the small space but for being warm Yaz could deal with it. Watching as The Doctor walked over to her and sat down beside her, she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close.

Resting her head on The Doctor’s shoulder, Yaz took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, trying to keep herself calm. Just being close to The Doctor helped Yaz to feel more at ease, she could still smell the faint smell of The Doctor’s floral shampoo and conditioner coming off her damp blonde hair and it made it feel more like home.

“Are you okay, Yaz?” The Doctor softly asked, her thumb gently caressing Yaz’s shoulder.

“I think I will be,” Yaz replied, offering her a small smile as she closed her eyes and embraced the warmth coming from The Doctor as they sat there in silence.


End file.
